1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a catamenial device or tampon pledget. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tampon pledget with a shaped insertion end or tip. The shaped end or tip resists deformation both during and after the formation process. The present invention also includes methods for making the shaped insertion end or tip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A catamenial insertion device normally has a pledget or tampon pledget and an applicator for insertion of the pledget. The applicator generally includes a tampon applicator barrel and a plunger. The plunger is adapted to telescopically slide in the barrel. The tampon pledget is an absorbent pledget that is positioned in the barrel. Generally, the barrel has an insertion end that has a tapered tip. The tapered tip normally is made with a plurality of petals. The petals cover a free or an insertion end of the pledget.
Generally, the pledget has a cylindrical shape. The pledget has a first or insertion end, and a second or string retaining end. The insertion end positioned adjacent an insertion end of the tampon applicator barrel may be flat or be tapered. A tapered shape is preferred. This tapered shaped facilitates insertion into the human body.
A problem in the art is that the shaped insertion end may be damaged during manufacture. The shaped insertion end or tip needs to maintain integrity during the formation process and after the formation process prior to use by the consumer. Such attempts to manufacture such a tip are often time consuming. These time consuming operations to form the shaped tip often are not conducive with high speed manufacturing of tampons at a high rate of speed. It has been observed that the method and apparatus for making such a shaped pledget tip also needs to be manufactured in a rapid manner in order to accommodate the manufacturing demands tampon pledgets.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a shaped pledget insertion end or tip that can be processed in a rapid manner. There is also a need for a shaped pledget insertion end or tip that maintains its form or shape during the entire manufacture of the pledget, and at all other times prior to the end use by the consumer.